Certain product security and authentication technology relies on a wire that is torn or twisted off when the product packaging is opened. Ensuring a reliable, complete and irreversible tear can be challenging in various situations. Moreover, such technology can sense an opening event only once.
It can be useful to detect different positions of a part of an article that can move repeatedly between the different states. For example, certain medicine dispensers, such as blister packs and other multi-compartment pill or tablet dispensers, pumps, inhalation devices, etc., can be opened and closed (or raised and lowered) to obtain or deliver a dose of medication. Detection of the different positions (which can correspond to different states or modes) of such medicine dispensers is useful for monitoring a patient's compliance and/or adherence with a medicinal therapy or regimen.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.